


Fighting With Myself

by Lady_Death_of_Nevada



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Insanity, Madness, Tezca Tlipoca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Death_of_Nevada/pseuds/Lady_Death_of_Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Justin after he's succumbed to the madness. He questions himself, and everything about his life. A little one-shot. Would've made it longer, but I was crying writing it. I love Justin so much and all this madness stuff really makes me feel bad. Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting With Myself

What’s going on? Where am I? The last thing I remember is…no. No, I couldn’t have! BJ…I…killed…no! Why in Lord Death’s…Lord Death that stupid bastard…what? I…I worship…Lord Asura? Or Lord Death…what’s happening to me? There’s this incessant buzzing noise in my head. God it hurts. Where is everyone? Questions…I know so much, but I feel like I know so little. What about the basics?  
The basics. I’m…Justin? Is that right? … Yes. Yes, I think it is. Justin Law. And I’m…a weapon? Yes. A guillotine. Who’s my meister again? … Oh right, I don’t have one. I’m all alone. All alone. Nobody cares about stupid little Justin. No, stop. I can’t act like this again.  
I’m a Death Scythe, or I guess, I was. They probably won’t let me back after what I did. I…I guess I did…kill…what an unholy disgrace. What came over me? I’m not a killer, right? Maybe I am…no, that doesn’t seem right. And now I’m…with Noah. He promised he’d take care of me. He’d give me everything I’ve ever wanted! Friends…I just want friends. Just one friend would be enough.  
I’m never going back to the DWMA. I can’t now, not after all I’ve done. Never. I wonder how Tezca is. Will he be all right? Was he my friend? … No, no he wasn’t. I didn’t have friends. I don’t have friends. Then why am I crying thinking of the DWMA? They didn’t care about me. Lord Death ordered me around but never gave me the one thing, the only thing I ever asked for! Nobody did. That buzzing, what is it? It won’t stop. How can I make it go away? I just want it to end. Damn, why is it so confusing!? What’s wrong with me?


End file.
